tbtmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Minties
Minties is a player of TBT Mafia. They have played in 25 games, and hosted 4. Games played Main *TBT Mafia V: There and Back Again - Mafia Goon *TBT Mafia VII: Animal Crossing Mafia - Town Detective *TBT Mafia VIII: Dark Lord Ascending - Mafia Goon *TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse - Nurse *TBT Mafia XIII: XCOM: Enemy Within - Townie *TBT Mafia XIV: Majora's Mask Redux - Clockmaker *TBT Mafia XV: The Siren's Call - Godfather Mini *TBT Mini Mafia III: A Terrible Fate - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia IV: Fire Emblem Kingmaker - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia V: Cell Experiment - Mafia Goon *TBT Mini Mafia VI: Tribal Attack - Cultist/Townie *TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich - Town Reviver/Doctor *TBT Mini Mafia XIV: My Little Mafia - Town Doctor *TBT Mini Mafia XVI: RuneScape's King of the Dwarves - Roleblocker Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia I: I'm a Cop You Idiot - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia II: Battle in Purgatory - Town Detective *TBT Unofficial Mafia V: Sunleth Waterscape - Godfather *TBT Unofficial Mafia XII: I'm a Gunsmith You Idiot - Witch *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXII: Russia Today - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVI: Forest Fire Mafia - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVIII: Scummy Awards - Mafia 75% Ascetic Roleblocker Neapolitan 0% Detective *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLI: Papers, Please - Town Bus Driver *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVIII: Snow White and the 7 Dwarves Dethy - Mafia Goon *TBT Unofficial Mafia L: The Binding of Isaac - Town Detective *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVIII: Korean War - Mafia Framer Games hosted Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *TBT Mini Mafia VII: Bioshock - Unrest in Rapture - Posts Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia X: Olympus - Posts *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVII: Game of Thrones - A Crown for a King - Posts *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVII: Attack on Titan - Posts Games coached *''Currently none.'' Other games Replacements Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *TBT Mini Mafia XII: Portal - GLaDOS and her Deadly Neurotoxin Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *''Currently none.'' Observers Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *TBT Mini Mafia X: And Then There Were None *TBT Mini Mafia XVII: Kissing to be Clever Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *TBT Nub Mafia IV: Hijinks in Sugar Rush *TBT Nub Mafia VI: Steven Universe Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIII: Make Mafia Great Again *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIV: Xenoblade Chronicles Scummy Awards Nominations This player has been nominated for the following TBT Scummy Awards: *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Run Game *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Writing *TBT Scummy Awards III - Best Overall Player *TBT Scummy Awards III - Best Town Player *TBT Scummy Awards III - Best Mafia Player *TBT Scummy Awards III - Best Writing Won This player has won the following TBT Scummy Awards: *TBT Scummy Awards III - Best Run Game *TBT Scummy Awards III - Most Unique Set-Up Category:Scummy award nominees Category:Scummy award winners Category:Players Category:Hosts